Forget Me Not
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: There is a new girl, that Cam absolutely adores, but does someone else? And who does she like? And what mysterious group followed her here and puts the Earth at a dangerous risk?
1. The New Girl

*My first Zack Files fanfic. It will be about SPENCE! FOR ONCE!  
  
Okay, plz don't flame me."  
  
Cam Dunleavy strolled down the school, winking at all the girls, keeping his cool, while desperately looking for Spencer. As he turned the corner, rushing and scanning for any sign of Spencer, he bumped into Zack Greenberg.  
  
"Hey, Zack!" Cam said cheerfully, and then saw that Zack had dropped all his stuff.  
  
"Hi, what's the rush?" Zack knelt down to pick up his stuff, but a bunch of papers flew out and scattered across the hallway.  
  
"Gotta find Spencer!" he replied. "Don't you know what day it is?"  
  
Zack sighed and looked up to see his overexcited friend bending down. "Monday?"  
  
"Yes! It is a Monday! The very Monday that new girl, Vanessa Enola is coming! I need Spencer!" Cam exclaimed.  
  
"And you need Spencer to go with you cause you don't wanna go alone?" Zack snickered.  
  
"No, I already met her at an ice cream place yesterday." He stared into space, or, the ceiling, if you want to get specific. "She's really something."  
  
"And you need Spencer, because?"  
  
"I want him to tape my new girlfriend's first day."  
  
Zack's jaw was wide open. "You only met her yesterday and she's already your girlfriend?"  
  
"After the Cam Man shows her around today, yup."  
  
"Well, Spencer's been sick the whole weekend. I think he's coming tomorrow." Zack glanced at the myriads of papers still on the floor. "Cam, could you pick up that piece of paper over there." Zack pointed to a piece of paper on he other side of the hall.  
  
"Sorry, Zack. I've gotta find Vanessa. See ya later." Cam smiled and hurried away.  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and took the papers he had picked up and his other stuff and started walking to the other side of the hallway. All of a sudden, a pencil fell out of his binder. He stepped on it, slipped, dropped all his stuff again, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked.  
  
Zack pushed himself up and sat up. He saw a girl with jet black hair that ran down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that were behind her glassed. She wore the school uniform, but Zack had never seen her before.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being my dad today." Zack replied.  
  
She smiled a little. "I'll help you pick up your stuff." She knelt down to help Zack.  
  
"Thanks." Zack said as she handed him his stuff.  
  
"No problem, hey, do you know where Mrs. Coleman-Levin's classroom is?" She asked as they stood up.  
  
"Yeah, it's my homeroom. Are you Vanessa Enola?"  
  
She needed. "Could you take me there?"  
  
"Sure, my name is Zack Greenberg." He introduced himself.  
  
"Vi Enola."  
  
"Vi? I thought it was Vanessa."  
  
"Vanessa is my real name, but I prefer Vi."  
  
"Okay." Zack shrugged. The bell rang. "Shoot, let's hurry and get to class."  
  
They both ran down the hallways, dodging the students who were in the way. Finally, they reached the door of Mrs. Coleman-Levin. Zack opened the door and walked in with Vi. First, Mrs. Coleman-Levin frowned, seeing that he was walking in late, but then she saw at girl student she had never seen before walking in with him. Assuming it was Vanessa, her frown disappeared like lightening.  
  
"Hello Zack! Is this Vanessa?" Mrs. Coleman-Levin smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Vi, but yeah. She's Vanessa." Zack panted as he stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry that we're late, Mrs. Coleman-Levin."  
  
"You're excused because you were helping Vanessa get to class." Mrs. Coleman-Levin started. "Take your seat, Zack." She ordered. She walked over to Vanessa and brought her over to the front. "Class, this is Vanessa Enola, our new transfer student. Vanessa, you can take a seat in the back next to the empty seat in the corner.  
  
"Okay." Vi turned around as her hair whipped against her back. She went over to her seat. Zack was in the seat in front of the seat to her right.  
  
Vi quickly tapped Zack on the shoulder. "Zack, who sits next to me?" She whispered.  
  
"Spencer Sharpe." Zack whispered back, making sure Mrs. Coleman- Levin wasn't looking. "He's my best friend. He's sick today, but he'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Zachary Greenberg." Mrs. Coleman-Levin called out. "Today you're excused for being late and talking, but don't think just because you will help Vanessa during the day, means you can get in trouble as much as you'd like."  
  
"You mean I'm showing her around?" Zack gasped.  
  
"You got her to class, didn't you? Well, now let me start the lesson …"  
  
Zack led Vi to the school cafeteria. Avoiding Vernon, Zack took her to his table and sat down, which was near Gwen and Sarah's table.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Zack started, then seeing Gwen's glare. "And Gwen." He quickly added. "This is Vi, she's the new transfer student."  
  
"Hi Vi." Gwen smiled. "My name is Gwen Kilerby. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same." Vi replied.  
  
Sarah, however looked uncomfortable. Her shoulders tightened and her fists were barely clenching. She was gritting her teeth, and her mind was tense. "Hi, I'm Sarah." She finally said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Vanessa!" There you are!" Cam yelled from across the cafeteria. He ran over, more desperate than a cheetah hunting his prey. He pounced on the lunch best, sliding next to Vi. "I've been looking for you all day."  
  
"Hey Cam." Vi smiled.  
  
Sarah relaxed, letting her frown turn into a cheery smile. But Gwen's smile disappeared at once.  
  
"What class do you have next, Vanessa?" Cam asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'm going with Zack's schedule for the day." Vi shrugged.  
  
"English." Zack replied.  
  
"Yes! Vanessa, I'm in your next class!" Cam squealed.  
  
"It's Vi, Cam." Zack corrected.  
  
Cam glared at Zack. "I kind of do prefer Vi, but you can call me Vanessa." Vi quickly stated.  
  
"It's okay, I'll call you Vi." Cam said.  
  
"So, Vi, what are your interests?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well…" She hesitated. "I like the paranormal and science, space especially. I like technology and engineering too. But I like sports a lot."  
  
"Sounds like Spence." Zack thought to himself, thinking she might take interest in the Zack Files.  
  
"You know, I'm fascinated with the paranormal too! What a coincidence! I like sports too!" Cam exclaimed.  
  
Zack sniggered. All of that was mostly a lie, except for the part about the sports. The only time Cam was interested in the paranormal was when he profited from it.  
  
"Excuse me, but I really have to leave to go to the library." Gwen smirked, and she left the table.  
  
"Vi," Cam took her hand. "Let me show you around some more."  
  
*I like reviews……………….* 


	2. Mixed Emotions

Spencer Sharpe looked into the mirror. He was in the process of a quick growth spurt and was much taller than before. Maybe not nearly as tall as Cam, but defiantly taller. His appearance had changed tremendously at the age of 13.  
  
His light hair had grown much thicker. He was skinny, not to the bone, but he had lost some weight.  
  
He tried to talk, but it was still hard to puss any sound out of his throat. He groaned. One entire weekend with strept throat would full affect the rest of the week in school. He would have to remind himself to actually "practice" talking out loud.  
  
He grabbed his stuff, plus some extra blank videos tapes just in case some paranormal thing happened to Zack. Spence didn't want to miss it.  
  
Spence ran outside Zack's apartment on the way, so they could walk together. Sometimes, Cam would join them, if he wasn't too busy with "other" things. Spence quickened his pace, his mind wandering about recent events.  
  
Just two months ago, the space mission, the Titania I, saw a bright energy bolt past their ship. "It was bright, but yet it was dark. It was beautiful, yet it was frightening." Described an astronaut. It was so powerful that it altered the spacecraft's control that caused it to go haywire. One astronaut was forced out of the doors of the craft. He was in space without any help to get back on. But miraculously, he was saved by a "preteen girl from the light".  
  
Recently, similar lights were seen in space without energy though. Spence had set up his own tracking device to see it too. Another mysterious light had been seen the other night. Spence had tracked that one and he couldn't wait to observe it more.  
  
"Hey Spence!" Zack ran out of his apartment building and caught up to Spencer.  
  
"Hi." Spence weakly called back, and they started walking.  
  
"Still suffering from strept?"  
  
Spence nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll try not to ask you a lot of questions that have long answers. Anyway, yesterday, the new girl came."  
  
Cool." Spence mumbled, not really seeming to care,  
  
"She's pretty cool. She's really good at sports, but she's really interested in the paranormal. I tested her on what she knew and she answered them all in seconds! Plus, she's an expert in space. She basically has the same interests you have, including technology and engineering."  
  
"Really?" Spence began to look interested.  
  
"Yeah, so do you she could join us in the Zack Files." Zack asked.  
  
"Maybe," Spence started. "I have to see what she's like," he tried to get more comfortable talking. "She's not like Gwen, is she?"  
  
"No way, but Gwen doesn't seem to like her. Cam really likes her, more than a friends and stuff. She's kinda pretty too, but not like Sarah." Zack replied.  
  
"Personality?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's her personality?"  
  
"She's really nice. I know, nice is a stupid trait to tell someone, but it fits. She's outgoing once you get to know her and she's not annoying or anything. I'm not the best help there is, sorry."  
  
"No problem." Spence said as they finally reached school property. They started going up the steps to the school. "What is her name?"  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"Oh. Vi Enola."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There's Vi over there!" Zack said. "Hey, Vi!"  
  
Vi looked up towards them and smiled. All of a sudden, Space felt that just before, it seemed like his body had been frozen and ice engulfed every part of his body. But then, just when she smiled, a certain part of his heart took control with no persistence, and it tore through the cold with warmth.  
  
"That's Vi?" Spence stuttered to Zack.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kinda??" Spence questioned, eyes glued to her, remembering when Zack had said "kinda pretty".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"HI." Vi came up to them.  
  
"Hi." Spence tried his hardest to talk more with his voice.  
  
"Vi, this is Spence Sharpe. You know, the person who sits next to you in Mrs. Coleman-Levin's class." Zack explained.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Vi grinned. "It was kind of getting lonely in the back corner."  
  
Spence could only smile back.  
  
"Oh no … Vernon's coming this way." Zack grimaced.  
  
"That's the rude snob we saw yesterday, right?" Vi asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hmm, let's give Mantuffel a first impression of me." Vi reached into a pocket in her bag and brought out a water balloon.  
  
"The water fountain is right there." Spence grinned, feeling that his voice was definitely returning.  
  
Vi smiled back at him. She ran over to the water fountain and turned on the water. She filled up the balloon and tied it up. Vernon rounded the corner and Vi launched the water balloon right at his face.  
  
They all burst into laughter, not including Vernon. "You …. Sharpe! Greenberg!" Vernon pointed at them. You threw it, didn't you?"  
  
"No." Zack retorted.  
  
"And you got Vanessa wet too!" Vernon yelled.  
  
Spence glanced at Vi, seeing that she was wet, not as wet as Vernon, but she was smiling. And that smile mixed all his emotions.  
  
"I can't believe you." Vi sniggered to Vernon. "You say it as if Spence and Zack get all the credit. I deserve most of it anyway." She smirked. The bell rang. "That's the warning bell. Come on, let's get to class." Vi motioned.  
  
The three ran to Mrs. Coleman-Levin's class, just in time. They walked over to their seats and sat down. They put their stuff on the floor, beside their desks. Mrs. Coleman-Levin began the lesson on photosynthesis, boring the class, except for Spence and Vi.  
  
"We had to do energy projects in 6th grade. I chose photosynthesis." Spence whispered to her.  
  
"Really? So I bet that all this stuff kind of bores you now since you're an expert in photosynthesis." She replied.  
  
"Not really. I like science a lot so it really doesn't matter. Plus, there are some things that are new as well."  
  
"You like science too? Good, I thought I was the only one in the class who stayed awake for Mrs. Coleman-Levin's lessons."  
  
"Are you kidding? I love science!" Spence exclaimed, a bit loudly for a stept throat, and for the class.  
  
"Spencer, Vanessa. Stop talking. This is your first warning." Mrs. Coleman-Levin glared at them.  
  
"Yes m'am." Spence replied quickly, but turned to Vanessa.  
  
"It really is an interesting subject. I especially like space." Vi whispered quickly.  
  
"Space? That's the best one of all the topics in science. It's even more interesting when it's tied in with the paranormal. Well, I guess anything paranormal is cool."  
  
"The paranormal is the best." Vi grinned.  
  
"SPENCER AND VANESSA! PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Mrs. Coleman-Levin yelled.  
  
So Spence and Vi stopped talking, for a moment. "Wow, I've never met anyone who had half the same interests me." He commented.  
  
"Neither have I." She smiled. "It's nice to meet someone who's like you."  
  
"Detention!" Mrs. Coleman-Levin shouted.  
  
"What?" Spence asked, oblivious to what she meant.  
  
"Both of you! Detention after school! That was your last chance!"  
  
Zack looked a bit surprised. The genius boy, Spencer Sharpe, would be getting a detention. A memorable moment indeed.  
  
But Spence didn't mind. In fact, he actually looked forward to it. Why? He just had some mixed emotions and couldn't figure it out himself … 


End file.
